bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Irkillroy
Welcome • [[Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|P&S Committee Member]] ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Talk:Bleach Wiki]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Arrancar109|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Arrancar109|Arrancar109]] ([[User_talk:Arrancar109|Talk]]) 04:22, December 24, 2011 Excuse Me?? You are plainly not familiar with the content. Just because you can state what ifs and maybes that doesnt make them facts. On this site and in particular myself I only deal in factual information that can be confirmed by referenced information from the manga as written by Tite Kubo. I dont have to use references because the material i explained to you the entire time has been and is fully referenced information that can be easily confirmed on the site. * Kugo = Never stated the truth about himself and was entirely misleading about his intentions and his specific history. Anyone can make assumptions on the truth, but in the actual story he never made that point. All the stories he told about the substitute were not revealed to be him until the Gotei 13 came and made it known. He misrepresented himself as a normal fullbringer. Also he thought about having Ichigo join him feeling that he would join his cause once hearing his "truth", a simple thought to himself and nothing more. It didnt play out that way. Thats factual in the story. * Urahara = At no point is Urahara's reasons or actions in question. Regardless of his intentions to date whatever was beneficial for himself was beneficial for Ichigo, who has claimed on numerous occasions he doesn't care about his reasons as well as he is in fact indebted to him. The fact being Urahara got him his powers back for the second time. Never once was it about him being Kind, Ichigo wanted power, he could have easily decided not to help him as he decided to do. Urahara has actually gone out his way to do many things that he didnt have to help other throughout the storyline. There is no speculation in this it is fact. * Inner Hollow = Through encroachment (the process of a spirit losing its chain of fate) Ichigo inadvertently gained a Inner Hollow while trying to gain his shinigami powers. Inner Hollow, Hollow Mask, Hollow Transformations are all interconnected. This is factual throughout the series. Also all Visored have inner hollows, hollow masks and hollow transformations, this is factual. Also the Inner hollow confirmed taking over during his visored training, his fight with byakuya, numerous anime arcs, his fight with ulquiorra (which was confirmed during his his fight with bankai zangetsu/and his inner hollow). * Spiritual power level = Ichigo has always had high spiritual power, before he was even given shinigami powers. He had high spiritual power. That is a personal fact for him alone, it bares nothing on others power levels of others. Everyone has varying power levels and varying skill to utilize and control their power levels. Ichigo only has more then usual for someone in his position and therefore more power to fight and use his abilities. Power spikes or whatever you view them as doesn't define whether others who have been using their abilities far longer and with more practice then ichigo can use them. Thats not something I or anyone has to prove, thats just what is fact shown in the storyline consistently. * Zangetsu = There is obvious confusion about his shinigami powers work. Not every spirit has what it takes to be a shinigami and regardless of what an anime only arc may suggest shinigami arent born. A soul has to be trained to become a shinigami and even then it has not been determine how one generates a zanpakuto. Your stating points as though they are facts such as Ichigo was born with zangetsu and his inner hollow. Thats not remotely true and cant be proven. This is explained completely that Zangetsu and the Inner Hollow share the same physical body based on who is in control, they are not the same being though they are entirely separate. Inner hollows develop at the onset of the wall separating shinigami from hollow being broken. His shinigami powers have no choice in the matter, the powers are supposed to work for him assuming he has the strength to make it happen, they both were acquired at the same time, during the shattered shaft training. There connection in regard to ichigo has been shown multiple times. Their merger basically shows they are equally his power that is something he had to accept for himself. That whole point is presented in that fight. * Fullbring = was specifically explained as a hollow's spiritual energy remaining in the parent of a fullbringer and thus was passed on to them from birth, making them humans with hollow based powers. No one disputes that fact. What is still uncertain is how Ichigo has it that wont change, even Ichigo himself asks Rirukia how he is supposed to do fullbring. *Isshin = As far as Isshin is concerned, in his conversation with Urarara it is confirmed he hasn't had any spiritual powers for the last 20 years. There is no prehaps here thats common knowledge. Maybe you need to read the manga or information on the site, as you apparently are misreading information. Thats all I have to say on this subject. But for future reference this form of conversation is left to forums and blogs and not on talk pages for the articles, which are only for content issues. Also in the future when you come on a site making points and acting as if you have all the answers and making a point to say that others are going on a tangent or using their opinion when you yourself have not shown any actual facts, your not actually making a point. Not to mention im not required to prove anything thats established fact. Thats all I have to say please dont reply.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri''']] [[User talk:Salubri|('''Talk''')]] 04:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page content